Land Vehicles/Main Battle Tanks
Formerly the main fighting force on land, the presence of Destroyer and Tank-class BETA ensured that a tank-based victory would be either a hard-fought one or nonexistent. Nevertheless, main battle tanks are an important corner of any nation's military arm; these relatively low-cost vehicles free up TSFs from guarding duties, and their main weapons are by no means underpowered against the BETA. 'Japanese Tanks' Type-90 MBT : Armed with a 120mm smoothbore cannon, a 12.7mm heavy machinegun and a 7.62mm mounted automatic weapon, the Type-90 is Imperial Japan's primary battle tank, used in support of advancing TSFs or in the defence of a key location. Despite its powerful main armament, the Type-90 was deployed in force during the 1998 Invasion of Japan to little avail despite home ground advantage. |-|Alternative= : Little is known of its service record in 2001. Presumably, its role as an MBT would have seen it deployed to major battles around Japan. |-|Unlimited/The Day After= : Little is known of the operational records of the MBT in the time period between 2001 and 2003. Later, in 2004, the Type-90 saw use during the 8th Border War when French-Canadian forces attempted to cross the border into Seattle. 'Soviet Tanks' T-54/T-55 : Post World War II-era battle tank, the T-54/T-55 family was mostly obsolete by the time the BETA made landfall. Several were still deployed by the NVA of East Germany during the defence of their nation. It is equiped with a 100mm rifled cannon, a coaxial 7.62mm machine gun and a 12.7mm heavy machine gun on the loaders hatch. T-62 : Direct descendant of the T-55, the T-62 served as the main battle tank of the Soviets for many years througout the BETA war. It is equiped with a 115mm smoothbore gun, a coaxial 7.62mm PKT machine gun and a 12.7mm heavy machine gun on the loaders hatch. Some T-62's have been seen to have a extra 12.7mm heavy machine gun on the commanders hatch as an attempt to increase firepower. T-62M : The result of a massive refurbishment of the T-62, the T-62M has improved armor, gun systems, engines, frame, a modern Volna fire control system, and the added capability to fire ATGMs through its gun. T-64 : The gateway unit to modern Soviet battle tanks, the T-64 was a continuation of the Obiekt 430 project and the T-64 was initially known as Obiekt 432 untill 1966. The T-64 is equiped with a 125mm smootbore gun, a coaxial 7.62mm PKT machine gun and a 12.7mm remote controlled NSVT heavy machine gun on the commanders hatch which he could use to engage ground and aerial targets. Several versions of the T-64 was produced. T-72 : A significant simplification of the T-64 using ideas from Obiekt 167, the T-72 was first known as the Obiekt 439 but then renamed it into Obiekt 172. The T-72 was aimed to be a more economical and downgraded version of the T-64 while retaining the firepower of the T-64. The T-72 was one of the most powerful main battle tank at the time of its introduction and served both East Germany and Soviet frontline forces. It has the same firepower as the T-64 but with a different autoloader and no remote heavy machine gun but a pintle mounted one instead on the commanders hatch. T-80 ) T-80s of the Soviet Army.]] : The modern main battle tank model of the Soviets, the T-80 is their primary frontline battle tank and often serves as support for TSF forces engaging the enemy. Main difference that the T-80 have between the T-72 and T-64 is that it uses a turbine engine giving it higher tactical mobility. It does not have a remote heavy machine gun. T-80UM : An upgraded version of the T-80, the T-80UM is a next-generation main battle tank used by the Soviets. the melacholy of t-80 tank-kun.png|A retreating T-80 MBT, with turret pointed towards its rear. 'European Tanks' Leopard 2A7I ) Leopard tanks engaging enemies at range.]] : A 3.5th generation battle tank and the latest incarnation of the enduring Leopard design, this West German-manufactured battle tank is seen in use with several nations, either with their respective armed forces or as part of UN forces. Its 120mm smoothbore main gun and armor are treated with anti-laser coating, giving it greater battlefield presence in support of TSF forces. : Several units of Leopard 2A7Is were stationed at Yokohama Base, and saw combat use during the Defence of Yokohama Base. 59370EAF.png|(MLA) A formation of Leopard tanks. Challenger 1 : The former main battle tank of United Kingdom forces, several Challenger 1s were seen deployed in Egypt in 1989, during the Defence of the Suez Canal. TSFIA #5: Burning Sand Grave AMX-56 Leclerc ) French Republic AMX-56 Leclerc.]] : The primary main battle tank of the French Republic. Trivia *The Leopard 2A7I's closest equivalent is the Leopard 2A7+. *The miniature models used to represent the Challenger 1 MBTs in TSFIA #5 were actually listed as Challenger 2 models from Doyusha's Challenger II/Warrior 1 set. *The T-64 was only used by the Soviet Union and was never exported to anyone during the cold war. References Category:Hardware and Technology Category:Unlimited Category:Alternative